Why Kurotatsu likes black?
by AngelCrepe
Summary: Kurosaki Ryuunosuke X OC    Find out why this idiot of the idiot trio loves black lingerie.
1. Introducing Kurosaki Yuzu

Kurosaki Ryuunosuke stared with daze at the student council president. At least, his brain was remembering the image and his eyes were just staring at whatever was in front of him.

Kurosaki Yuzu, his neighbour who shared the same surname, glared at him as she cooked dinner. They had been friends since they were little kids. She'd even lived through the gangster phase Kurotatsu had been through during junior high. In fact, it was partly because of her that he'd turned straight anyway. Now, all he did was day-dream about a woman who really didn't care about him at all. She felt heart-broken. After all, she had been in love with him since they first met.

"Ryuun! Dinner!" she yelled, snapping angrily at the boy who dared to day-dream about another woman when she was standing just six feet away, dressed in a flimsy tank-top and shorts. Kurotatsu looked at her and then frowned.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here?" he asked. Yuzu walked over and hit his head with a frying pan. Kurotatsu winced and held his head, rubbing it where she'd hit with his palm.

"Oba-san and Kaa-san have gone out! We're supposed to give each other company remember!" she said. Kurotatsu blinked and thought back, Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"You would remember" she mocked, "If you'd actually paid attention when they were talking! All you do these days is day-dream! Bakamono!" she scolded. Of course, since "Bakamono" is such an old word usage, Yuzu hadn't learnt it from her friends, but from a manga Kurotatsu used to read before. The female lead was old-world, and so was her language.

"Hai hai" he muttered, standing up and walking over to the dining table. Yuzu placed his plate in front of him.

"Yuzu should really get a boyfriend" Kurotatsu suggested. Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"Right" she muttered, "People are just dying to go out with the girl claimed by the red butterfly" she said.  
>Red Butterfly had been Kurotatsu's name during his days as a yankee. The reason was because of the embroidery on his leather jacket looked like that when he was fighting. Also, during middle school, since other delinquents would use Yuzu as a bait to get to him, Kurotatsu had claimed her in front of a large crowd and announced that whosoever even laid one finger on her would end up dying a painful death. This was why Yuzu didn't have possible admirers, or even any friends who were guys. Except of course, the other two bakamono Kurotatsu brought home some times.<p>

"People still remeber that?" he asked, looking surprised. Yuzu nodded and pointed to the nape of her neck.

"Of course, even if they didn't, this really gives me away" she said. Kurotatsu fidgeted nervously.

What she was referring to was a small tattoo of a red butterfly that Kurotatsu insisted she get done for her protection. She'd cried for hours with pain and Kurotatsu had never been more ashamed or upset by his actions. It was after this incident that he'd given up being a delinquent. Since it had cause such a big change in him Yuzu had kept it, as a keepsake of their shared memories.

"Right" he said and then fell silent, eating his food in silence.

Yuzu watched for a few minutes and then sighed.

"It's alright, Ryuun" she said, "I don't want a boyfriend right now anyway" she said. Kurotatsu frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, "Every girl dreams of only that" he added. Yuzu nodded.

"True" she admitted, "I dream of that too. But it's in the future, not right now. Right now, I'm happy with going to school, and enjoying school-life" she added with a genuine smile. Of course, what she didn't admit was that the only guy whom she cared about was just two feet away and completely oblivious, so there's no need to hurry.

Kurotatsu frowned and chewed his mouthful slowly. Yuzu picked at her plate disinterestedly. The only reason she made omurice was for Kurotatsu's sake. He said he loved it. But, she didn't particularly like it. She preferred eating miso soup and rice with a serving of fried fish.

"Why did you make Omurice if you didn't want to eat?" he asked. Yuzu smiled.

"For you, of course!" she said, smiling a little. Kurotatsu looked at her for the first time in years. Ever since he'd joined Seika, he had changed in more ways than one. Now, after a long time, when he saw Yuzu, she looked like a woman, not a little girl. He blinked rapidly, hoping his dirty thoughts would not appear and then looked down again. Yuzu frowned and sighed as she ate the food grudgingly. After she was done, she looked at Kurotatsu expectantly. He knew that look. It meant: "You're washing the dishes"

He obliged by a nod of the head and took the dishes inside while Yuzu sat in the sofa and looked through the channels in the TV. She was particularly bored that evening, considering it was Friday night and there was no school tomorrow. After washing the dishes, Kurotatsu returned and sat down beside her watching whatever she had decided to watch. Yuzu was watching an anime, that too Shin-chan's adventures. She didn't laugh at the dirty jokes the five-year-old protagonist cracked, even though

Kurotatsu could barely control himself and laughed his heart out. Yuzu rolled her eyes and changed the channel. This time it landed in a news channel that was showing an amusement park that was near their town. Yuzu's eyes perked up.

"Ryuun!" she said excitedly, "Let's go there!" she said. Kurotatsu frowned. He didn't have any money. and he wouldn't have enough to go there for at least a week.

"That's such a pain, Yuzu" he complained, "This is why I told you to get a boyfriend"

Yuzu glared at him and smacked his head with her fist, hard.

"Ittai!" Kurotatsu yelled. Yuzu turned away, pouting. Kurotatsu knew better than to say anything more.

"I'll head home now" he said, standing up, "Thank you for the meal" he added, before he left.

Kurotatsu spent the next day looking for work that would pay enough for the amusement park, the trip there and back and food. Although the usual him would've just borrowed the money, he wanted to take Yuzu there on his own. Not with help from his friends. Yet, Kurotatsu, as his best friends referred to him, couldn't help but admit it to his best friends, Shiroyan and Ikkun.

"So, Kurotatsu likes Yuzu-chan" Ikkun said, when he'd told them. Kurotatsu blushed a little, frowned a lot and nodded meekly.

"No wonder you kept saying, 'Yuzu belongs to the Red Butterfly!'" Shiroyan offered. Kurotatsu shot them glares. The two best friends grinned and eased up.

"We'll help Kurotatsu get his girl!" Ikkun promised.

"No problem at all!" Shiroyan added. Kurotatsu smiled at them.

"But, we want Yuzu's dinner tonight!" Shiroyan declared.

"Yes! Most definitely!" Ikkun added. Kurotatsu sighed.

"Oh, alright!" he said. Kurotatsu found an opening at a grocery store and took up the offer. After spending the day behind the counter, stacking the aisles and cleaning up after kids who had vomited, Kurotatsu, went home. As always, Yuzu was there, in his living room, working on homework. Although she didn't look, or act, or even sound like it, Yuzu was a pretty smart girl. She was a scholarship student at Miyabigaoka and although she was surrounded by high-class guys throughout the day, she liked nothing better than spending the evening lazing around in her neighbour's home, watching TV off their money.

"Go home, Yuzu" Kurotatsu said as he walked past her to the kitchen. Yuzu snorted.

"You monster!" she complained, "All you ever do is kick me out"

Kurotatsu rolled his eyes.

"Go home and get dressed" he told her, "My friends want to eat your home-made dinner"

Yuzu frowned and looked at him as he drank milk wearing only his pants.

"Why?" she asked. Kurotatsu, the great big idiot, spouted all the milk in his mouth out, which sprayed on Yuzu's face. Yuzu glared at him.

"Nice" she said, "You owe me, Ryuun" she added, switching off the TV and making her way to the door.

"I'm making miso, by the way. No changes in the order accepted" she informed. Kurotatsu rolled his eyes as she left. Then, when she was gone, he sighed and then whacked his head.

After cleaning himself and the floor up, Kurotatsu make his way to Yuzu's. On his way, he met his friends and they went in together.

"Sorry for intruding" Shiroyan and Ikkun said loudly and cheerfully.

"You don't sound sorry" Yuzu snapped at them looking at them from the kitchen, where she stood, again, clad in a flimsy tank top and shorts that barely reached mid-thigh. She was wearing a white apron and her long black hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. The boys ogled her until Yuzu rolled her eyes and turned back to making the fried fish. The idiot trio settled down on the sofa, and discussed something in hushed tones. Yuzu frowned, wondering what they were talking about. Then, rolled her eyes, remembering the crush they had on the student president at Seika. She was famous in Miyabigaoka too, for rejecting the offer for scholarship and transfer. Yuzu sighed as she put in the last ingredients for the miso. Then, she sniffed and smiled. It was ready.

"Dinner" she announced and the boys scrambled to help set the table. They had experienced Yuzu's wrath before for ignoring her announcements and just eating. They'd spent days with their heads under ice. Yuzu smiled at the quick response and was happy the guys were doing at least that after making her cook for them.

Soon, they were eating enthusiastically. Yuzu knew that none of the three guys liked miso that much. But the way they were eating, they could fool anyone! After they'd eaten, they thanked her for the meal.

"Yuzu-chan makes the best miso!" Shiroyan declared. Yuzu had known Shiroyan since they started junior high. But, the boy had changed over the years and now, he was like Kurotatsu, going after a girl who was unreachable and probably taken.

"Thanks" Yuzu said, smiling as she relaxed with the two boys while Kurotatsu washed the dishes. Ikkun grinned as he pulled out his sketch book.

"Does Yuzu-san want a portrait? I can make one, free of charge!" he offered. Yuzu's cheeks tinted red and she smiled, but shook her head.

"I look awful! No way!" she complained. Kurotatsu, watching this felt the blood rise to his nose and the capillaries rupture. He had a nose-bleed! Shiroyan, noticing this, quickly turned Yuzu's attention away from Kurotatsu, who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yuzu-chan, you are kawaii" he said, putting on his best sexy face. But Yuzu just smacked him in the face and hit Ikkun in the head before running back into her room. Kurotatsu held his nose and tilted his head up hoping that the bleeding would subside, but the face Yuz had just made was so adorable, it kept popping up in his head. Shiroyan and Ikkun, after recovering from Yuzu's hits, helped Kurotatsu, only for the nosebleed to start again when he saw the sketch Ikkun had made of Yuzu when her face was so adorable.

"Kurotatsu can keep it" he said, handing over the sketch, "For free!" he added. Kurotatsu nodded and after telling Yuzu, through the door, they left.

That night, all Kurotatsu did was stare at the sketch. He'd put it in a thin plastic bag to keep it safe and then stared at it for hours on end. By morning, Kurotatsu was a different man, who had fallen in love with Yuzu. She was beautiful just the way she was: tomboyish, with the long hair, dark eyes, small nose and pouty lips. Everytime he remembered the lips, Kurotatsu bit his own, wondering how long it would be before he kissed them.

By next Sunday, Kurotatsu had made enough money and he went to pick up Yuzu.

"Oba-san? Is Yuzu here?" Kurotatsu asked as he entered. The woman, who was Yuzu's mother, smiled warmly.

"She went out just a few minutes ago, Ryuu-kun" she informed. Kurotatsu blinked.

"Will she back soon?" he asked. The woman shrugged.

"She went with a boy" she told him, "She told me she'd be back by dinner-time" she added. Kurotatsu couldn't believe it! A boy?

"A boy?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"A good looking boy, light hair, green eyes, looked like a foreigner" she said, dreamily.

"What was his name?" he asked. The woman frowned.

"Takumi, I think" she said, "yes, Usui Takumi" she said.


	2. Kurotatsu's confession

Thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter! The rest, well, if you want me to continue, review and let me know!

* * *

><p>"Oba-san? Is Yuzu here?" Kurotatsu asked as he entered. The woman, who was Yuzu's mother, smiled warmly.<p>

"She went out just a few minutes ago, Ryuu-kun" she informed. Kurotatsu blinked.

"Will she back soon?" he asked. The woman shrugged.

"She went with a boy" she told him, "She told me she'd be back by dinner-time" she added. Kurotatsu couldn't believe it! A boy?

"A boy?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"A good looking boy, light hair, green eyes, looked like a foreigner" she said, dreamily.

"What was his name?" he asked. The woman frowned.

"Takumi, I think" she said, "yes, Usui Takumi" she said.

* * *

><p>Kurotatsu felt his blood boil. Usui was with his girl! The love of his life! He turned and left. Usui needed to be told off. He tried Yuzu's cellphone. She picked up after the third ring.<p>

"Ryuun? What do you want?" she asked, snapping at him. Kurotatsu frowned.

"Yuzu" he said firmly, steadily, "Where are you?"

Yuzu sighed on the other side.

"Why do want to know?" she asked. Kurotatsu frowned.

"Why are you with Usui?" he asked. Yuzu sighed again.

"Look, Ryuun, I'm trying to do as you told, you know, get a boyfriend, live my life. So, just let me be" she said.

"Yuzu, tell me where you are right now!" he said loudly, running to the station.

"Go to hell, Ryuun! Bakamono!" she said and before Kurotatsu got another word out, ended the call. Kurotatsu fumed as he looked around the station. They had left just a few minutes ago, so they wouldn't be far.

* * *

><p>Yuzu sighed as she looked up at Usui Takumi.<p>

"I'm sorry about that, Usui-san" she said, "Now, let's continue. You're transfer to Miyabigaoka is in the beginning of the year, so I've been asked to give you instructions" she said. Takumi smiled.

"Is Ryuun the boy you like?" Takumi asked. Yuzu's cheeks coloured red.

"I'm that obvious, huh?" she said. Takumi nodded.

"He's too dull to know" she told him, "He's running after some girl who's not even interested. Takumi nodded.

"That's what guys are usually like" he told her, "They like going after girls who are not interested"

Yuzu snorted.

"Is it normal for three guys, who are best friends, to go after the same girl?" she asked. Takumi frowned.

"Not really" he said. Yuzu sighed.

"He was so nice when we were younger" she admitted, "Now, all he cares about is going to this cosplay cafe three stations over" she grumbled. Takumi smiled.

"You like him a lot" he observed. Yuzu smiled, despite the blood rising in her cheeks.

"That's true" she admitted. Takumi grinned. Then, Yuzu sighed again.

"Ok, let's get back to business" she said and began giving him instruction after instruction and handing him a book of school rules.

"That's a lot of instructions" he said, looking at the rule-book, which was as big as a text book. Yuzu smiled.

"I know" she said, "And to be honest, I haven't got past page one. I always read the first one and my laughter never stops!" she admitted. When Takumi opened the book and read the rules, he too burst into laughter.

Rule 1: Always refer to the student council president as Your highness.

Yuzu smiled as he laughed his head off. After a few more instructions and guides, they were done.

"Thank you for all your help, Kurosaki-san" Takumi said. Yuzu smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in Miyabigaoka" she said and shook his hand, "Welcome to Miyabigaoka" she added. Takumi smiled, a little sadly and then left. Yuzu sighed and walked back home.

She found Kurotatsu waiting outside her door, chest heaving.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, "Go home, Ryuun!" she said. Kurotatsu stood and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been, woman!" he asked, shaking her violently. Yuzu glared at him and smacked his arm, but he didn't remove them.

"I was with Usui" she admitted, "In a coffee shop"

Kurotatsu frowned.

"Why? How do you know him?" he asked. Yuzu shrugged.

"Through school" she informed, "Why do you care, Ryuun?" she asked. Kurotatsu let go of her and turned away.

"I care because Yuzu is important to me" he told her, "Because Yuzu is cute and shy and adorable in every way"

Yuzu blushed at his compliments, but her hand acted of it's own accord by smacking against Kurotatsu's arm. Kurotatsu grinned.

"And although I'm not as handsome as Usui, or as strong or brave, I like Yuzu more than anyone else ever could" he admitted. Yuzu looked at him and then smiled a little.

"What about kaichou then?" she asked, referring to his crush. Kurotatsu grinned.

"That's only a show" he said, "All I care about is Yuzu"

Yuzu jumped into his arms, her face in his neck. Kurotatsu, surprised by the sudden action stumbled backwards, but caught himself before he fell. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, drinking in her scent.

"Next Sunday" Kurotatsu said slowly, "Keep your schedule open"

Yuzu pulled away, watching him with her large eyes. Kurotatsu smiled.

"Let's go to the amusement park together" he said. Yuzu nodded.

"Ok" she said, "All my Sundays are open for Ryuun's sake" she informed. Right there, Kurotatsu had a nosebleed. Yuzu blinked at him and then grinned.

"Is Ryuun having perverted thoughts?" she asked. Kurotatsu shook his head, dripping blood all over the corridor floor. Yuzu giggled.

"Ryuun is so ecchi!" she declared before entering her house and shutting the door in his face. It took Kurotatsu half an hour to stop the nose-bleed!

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. What happens next?

I'm continuing this story. I feel like it's not yet complete. Bear with me, please! Thanks for your reviews! I like hearing from you guys!

* * *

><p>Kurotatsu stared as Yuzu cooked dinner for him. It had been a few days since he had admitted he had "feelings" for her. But, beyond that, nothing more had happened. Yuzu had returned to being harsh and a little dull, despite being extremely smart.<p>

Kurotatsu watched as she made omurice, even though she didn't particularly like eggs. She was dressed in a white tank-top and blue, jeans-shorts that barely reached her mid-thigh. It was cold, but Yuzu's nerves all seemed to be dead, for she never complained of being cold. She complained in the summer, saying the heat was baking her. But, now, in February, she felt not a least bit uncomfortable wearing such minimal clothing. One of the reasons Kurotatsu was staring at her was also such. The black strap of her bra peeked through the tank a few times and Yuzu, being all dull and ignorant, ignored it. Kurotatsu watched as the strap fell from her shoulders. Yuzu grunted as she lifted her hand to urge it back, but in a few minutes, the process would repeat itself. In his mind, Kurotatsu was playing a game of strip-poker with the girl in front of him, watching as she stripped from her tank-top to the lacy-black underwear she was surely wearing.

"Dinner, Ryuun!" Yuzu scolded loudly, waking him from his day-dream by smacking his head with a sauce-pan.

"Ittai!" he winced as she walked back to the table. Kurotatsu stood and followed her. He sat down and ate in silence as Yuzu played with her food a little, ate it half-heartedly.

"Why'd you make omurice?" he asked, at last, when she sighed loudly. Yuzu looked up, clearly surprised and taken aback by the question.

"Why?" she repeated slowly, "I was too tired to cook something else" she muttered. Kurotatsu gave her a look.

One of the few things people know about Kurotatsu is his "look". This one, meaning, "Don't lie. I can tell right away when you're lying" look, is one that Yuzu was familiar with, partly because he gave it to her so many times. Yuzu blinked.

"I'm not lying!" she protested. Kurotatsu sighed.

"I'm hurt that you'd lie to me after so many years of togetherness, Yuzu" he said, with fake-emotion. Yuzu frowned.

"I can't believe you'd use that fake "sadness" on me, especially after I was the one who taught it to you" she informed. Kurotatsu grinned.

"See? Just like how you can tell if I'm faking or not, I can tell if you're lying" he said, matter-of-factly. Yuzu rolled her eyes. The "We're best friends, so let's not hide anything from each other" lecture. She hated that one, mostly because it made her guilty.

"Bite me" she said, standing up and leaving the table angrily.

Yuzu had a button, and when Kurotatsu pushed it too many times, he got the end dialogue, which was "Bite me" and leaving until she had cooled her head off. Kurotatsu frowned as she quickly left the apartment, still clad in her minimal clothes and her plate barely eaten. Frowning, he stood and went after her, after grabbing a coat off the rack.

Yuzu stared at the monkey bars absent-minded. She had been playing in the park with Ryuun since they were toddlers. First, the sand-box, then the see-saw, the moneky bars and the slide. She had memories here which she was too scared to let go. She sighed, her breath forming a misty cloud. Then, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her shorts. It wasn't enough. And her royal dumbness had pulled on a pair of sneakers before leaving. Her toes were cold and she could barely feel them.

"I knew you'd be here" Kurotatsu said. Yuzu turned around and caught sight of him, barely, before he moved swiftly and wrapped a jacket around her.

"Even if you're the ice princess, you'd freeze in the cold, Yuzu" he told her. Yuzu smiles a little at how affectionate he's being. When she notices that his arms are still around her, the blood rushes to fill her face and her cheeks turn rosy-red. Kurotatsu grins.

"Are you embarassed, Yuzu?" he teases. Yuzu smiles, but the come-back dies in her throat. In fact, her throat is closing up and her mouth runs dry. Kurotatsu grins as he notices her surprised expression and as if sensing that her mouth wouldn't work, leans down and captures her lips in a short, gentle kiss. When he pulls away, Yuzu lets out a breath she doesn't know she's holding. Kurotatsu grins, rubbing her cheeks, with the palm of his hand to heat them up. Yuzu looks at him, disoriented after the kiss and then annoyed that he's acting so grown-up all of a sudden.

"Oh! Right" he says, leaning down to her neck, so that his lips are brushing a little above her collar bone, "You asked me to do something" he adds, the breath tickling her, before he gives her skin a nibble. Yuzu winces slightly and he pulls away almost instantly.

"'Bite me', right?" he asks. Yuzu frowns at him.

"I didn't mean it like that" she mutters softly, but she's glad he's left a mark on her: a sign of affection.

"Would you rather, I kiss you again?" he asks. Yuzu looks at him and knows he's joking, but she craves his lips more than anything now.

"Yes" she says. Now, it's his turn to blush as Yuzu stands up on her toes, leans up and plants her lips against his. After recovering from the initial shock, he responds by pulling her up and deepening the kiss. Soon, their hands are roaming and only when a dog barks, do they realise they're still outside, in the middle of the park.

"Let's go home" Kurotatsu says, "You didn't have dinner yet"

Yuzu nods and they walk home, holding hands. Yuzu's face is red and her lips are swollen, but to her it didn't matter. What did matter, was what Kurotatsu was thinking when he kissed her and how he felt about her now. Now, that she was a woman in his eyes as well.

Yuzu sighed as she ate her dinner and then helped Kurotatsu clean up. He cleans up pretty nicely, considering he can't cook. Or rather, that what Yuzu believes. Truth be told, he'd learnt to cook in Home-ec in junior high itself. At least, the times that he attended. But, rather than cook for himself and eat by himself, Kurotatsu liked being with Yuzu. He felt so calm around her, that he didn't need a different place to relax. Yuzu's arms were perfect.

They sat down, with Yuzu changing the channel every thirty seconds until she stopped on a show that was showing animals. For some strange, weird reason, Yuzu was fond of animals, all of them. If ever there was a time that a frog decided to bother Kurotatsu, Yuzu would be the one to rescue him from it.

"Why this?" Kurotatsu complained as the show showed komodo dragons. Yuzu shot him a glare.

"Because they're the largest living lizards on the planet!" she replied. Kurotatsu rolled his eyes. Yuzu looked back the the TV. Kurotatsu inched closer every fifteen seconds until he was finally right next to her. Yuzu glanced at him and when she didn't physically hurt him, he took it as a sign and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her arms were cold. Kurotatsu looked at her.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her. Yuzu looked at him.

"Not really" she said.

Kurotatsu frowned.

"You are" he insisted, "I'll warm you up" he offered and then leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	4. The morning after

Thanks for all the reviews! Makes me happy to read them!

* * *

><p>When Yuzu woke up the next morning, her memories were blurry. She remembered that something had happened, but she just couldn't place it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then, memories came rushing back. She blushed dark as she looked down at the white t-shirt she was wearing. The same white t-shirt that Kurotatsu had been wearing the previous day. She looked over and saw that he was still there, in her bed, fast asleep and drooling on her pillow. Yuzu had half a mind to smack him in the face.<p>

Instead, she put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his forehead in a gentle kiss. She slipped out of bed, pulled on her shorts and made her way out.

"I see you two have gotten close" her mother says as she exits her room and enters the kitchen. Yuzu smiled.

"Kaa-san is just being mean now" Yuzu complained, "When have Ryuun and I not been close?" she asks, just to annoy her mother. Her mom grins.

"You're getting so defensive, Yuzu-chan" she chides, "It's adorable!" she adds.

Yuzu rolls her eyes and gets herself a glass of milk.

"Kaa-san, aren't you going to be late for work?" Yuzu asks. Her mother rolls her eyes, finishing the last of her breakfast and then smiles at Yuzu.

"Be happy, Yuzu-chan" she says at last, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and then leaving for work. Yuzu sighs as drinks her milk and then walks towards her room. Kurotatsu is still in bed, drooling all over her pillow-case. Frowning, she walks over and smacks him on the head.

"Ittai!" he whines, waking up with a start. Yuzu looks at him crossly. Kurotatsu blinks and wonders why Yuzu is wearing his shirt. Then, he wonders why he's not wearing a shirt. Or boxers. He looks down at himself and turns red.

"Oh" he mutters, remembering the events of the night before.

"Stop mumbling and clean the drool off my pillow" Yuzu commands, retreating to the kitchen to fix herself a breakfast.

After a few minutes, Yuzu felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and felt Kurotatsu's breath against her neck. Yuzu turned to him and he grinned, pressing his lips against hers. Yuzu smiled into the kiss, but then pulled away quickly, turning to the pancakes instead.

"Pancakes?" he questioned. Yuzu nodded.

"I'm too tired to make anything else" she informed him. Kurotatsu frowned.

"Then sit down" he said, "I'll make them"

Yuzu turned to him with surprise, making him blush.

"Because, I hear the first time's painful for girls" he admitted. Yuzu smiled and nodded and walked over to sit on the stool on the opposite side of the counter.

"Why'd you assume it was my first time?" she asked. Kurotatsu froze as the pancake on the pan charred slightly, making Yuzu frown.

"You're wasting batter" she informed him mildly, knowing that scolding him would only make it worse.

"Right" he mumbled, quickly flipping it over.

"So, it wasn't your first time?" he asked softly, his bottom lip quivering. Yuzu sighed.

"Gods! Ryuun!" she said, with disbelief, "Have you ever seen me with any other guy?" she asked. Kurotatsu thought back.

"What about Usui?" he asked. Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"He's only an acquaintance" she informed him, "And the only reason I even met him is because my grades were on the line" she added. Kurotatsu frowned, letting the information sink in.

"So, it was your first time?" he asked. Yuzu sighed, defeated at how dumb the boy she liked actually was.

"Of course, bakamono!" she scolded impatiently, "Why else would I feel so tired right now?" she added. Kurotatsu grinned and put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

He then brought his own plate and sat down beside, eating silently. Yuzu ate with disinterest. She didn't hate pancakes, but she felt awkward that she had Kurotatsu make them for her. That was the first time he'd made anything for her. She ate slowly, savoring the food in her mouth. As she did, flashes of the previous night flashed through her mind, making her blush.

"You hate them" Kurotatsu declared, looking at her. Yuzu turned to look at him and then smiled.

"Of course not" she admitted, "They're delicious!" she added. Kurotatsu grinned.

"I'm glad you like them!" he said happily, making Yuzu smile. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"The one I like most is Ryuun" she admitted, "You know that right?" she asked, looking at him with her dark hazel eyes. Kurotatsu felt the blood rushing to his face.

"And the one I like the most is Yuzu" he admitted, keeping his composure as well blood to himself.

Yuzu smiled and turned back to her plate.

Kurotatsu stares at her as she eats, until she looks back at him and catches his eyes.

"What?" she asks, a little surprised. Kurotatsu shrugs.

"Nothing" he says, "Just looking"

Yusu blushes and looks back at her plate. After a few moments, when she looks back at him, he's still watching her.

"Ryuun" she whines, making him grin.

"Yuzu is cute" he says, making her blush darkly and frown at how straight-forward he's being.

"Stop it!" she cries, looking away from him, "It's embarrassing" she adds. Kurotatsu stands and walks in front of her. He then leans down and lifts her head him to look her in the face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, making her blush even darker, but she nods. Kurotatsu grins, leans forward and kisses her, first gently, then, slowly and passionately. Then, the events of the previous night repeat themselves as they retreat into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hit the review button now!<p> 


	5. Why does Kurotatsu like black?

Sorry for the late update. I had exams and stuff going on. Still do. The story hit me last night as I struggled to fall asleep. I hope it's up to the mark! Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

><p>Yuzu frowns as she notices the curry stain on her white shirt.<p>

"Ryuun! What is this?" she yells, marching to the living room and waving her shirt in front of him. Kurotatsu frowns and looks at the shirt. He had been in charge of laundry that week and Yuzu, who had been surprised he'd actually done it, was angry to see that there was a large curry stain on her favourite t-shirt. Kurotatsu looked up from his homework and then stared at the t-shirt, then looked up at Yuzu. She looked nice in the blue t-shirt and short skirt that she was wearing, he decided, grinning at his perverted thoughts. Yuzu frowned on seeing his grin. His expression also confirmed what she was thinking: he was having ecchi thoughts. Yuzu threw the t-shirt in his direction.

"I want that cleaned for tomorrow, Ryuun!" she warned him, before stalking back to do the folding.

Kurotatsu frowned as he watched her leave. She always did this to him: treat him like dirt. Except, of course, when they were making love. Then, she had this adorable expression on her face that he couldn't get out of his brain and was stuck there!

Kurotatsu felt another piece of clothing hit the back of his head.

"You're day-dreaming again" Yuzu informed him, "Aren't exams next week?" she asked. Kurotatsu snapped out of his day-dream and then looked at Yuzu, who had finished folding and was sitting down in front of him, opening her text-book.

"Are you studying too?" he asked. Yuzu glanced up at him.

"Yeah. My exams are next week too" she informed, opening her book and pulling out her pencil. Over the next few hours, Kurotatsu watched as Yuzu worked her way through book after book, not stopping for a break until she was done with half the pile.

When she looked up, she noticed that he was still in the same book as before.

"Are you stuck somewhere? Need help?" she asked, leaning over to take a look at his book. Kurotatsu swallowed as she reached across the table. Her head was so close, he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Hey, look here" Yuzu snapped, hitting his face with a scale so that a red band formed across the width of his face, across his nose.

"Ah... ha ha" he faked a laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"See here?" she said, pointing to his book, "You have to use x here" she told him. Kurotatsu frowned. Of course! That's why he wasn't getting the same answer as the text book!

"Just you wait" he told the textbook ominously, "I'll show you what I'm capable of" he said, declaring war. Yuzu giggled at him.

"Ryuun is funny" she declared, standing up and fetching them some snacks. Kurotatsu spent the rest of the day challenging his math text book. By the end of the day, he was happy to have won the battle.

"I'll win the war too!" he declared to Yuzu, literally burning up. Yuzu giggled at him.

"Hai hai" she said, nodding randomly and then turning back to her book.

The doorbell rang and seeing that her boyfriend was immersed in the textbook, Yuzu got up and opened it.

"Excuse us for intruding!" the other two of the idiot trio said, announcing their entry into the house. Yuzu frowned at them, remembering the last time they were there.

"Don't worry, Yuzu-chan" Shiroyan said bravely, "We came here to study. Kurotatsu promised to tutor us" he added. Yuzu nodded and lead them in.

Of the idiot trio, the true idiot was Shirokawa Naoya, or "Shiroyan" as he's called by his friends. Not only was Shiroyan a yankee during his middle school, he also never studied. Which was why, for his second year high school exams, he was struggling. He

always did struggle at the end of the year.

"That's wrong, Shiroyan" Sarashina Ikuto "Ikkun" told him, as he glanced into Shiroyan's work. Shiroyan frowned and glared at the textbook and then at Ikuto.

Yuzu looked up, her peace disturbed and glanced at Shiroyan's book.

"See, here?" she said, leaning over and pointing to his mistake, "You should substitute x=5 there to solve the rest of the problem" she informed. Shiroyan and Ikkun turned to her with wide, thankful eyes. Yuzu smiled.

"Gambatte, Naoya-kun" she said, smiling at the boy she had known since middle school. Kurotatsu frowned.

"Hey, Yuzu, get us some snacks" Kurotatsu said. Yuzu frowned at him.

"I'm not your servant, Ryuun! Go get them yourself!" she replied. Kurotatsu frowned.

"Shiroyan, come with me for a minute" Kurotatsu called, hoping to tell his best friend to steer clear of his girl-friend.

Yuzu stared at the two for a few moments, before turning back to her book.

"A-choo! A-choo!"

The three boys turn to look at Yuzu, who looks a little red and tired.

"Yuzu, are you ok?" Kurotatsu asked, rushing to her side.

"I feel tired" she mumbled, "So sleepy" she muttered.

Kurotatsu frowns and picks her up, one arm around her ahoulders, another around her knees and carried her to her bed.

"You should rest for sometime" he told her. Yuzu smiles tiredly.

"Hai, hai" she replied. Kurotatsu smiles at her and presses his lips against her forehead.

"Good night" he wished and then stood up and left.

Shiroyan and Ikkun stare at Kurotatsu as he exits Yuzu's room.

"Kurotatsu is different now" Shiroyan declared. Kurotatsu frowned and returned to studying.

"You guys should study too" he told them, "Only a week left"

Shiroyan sat back down and stared at Ikkun and a sort of mutual understanding passes between the two friends.

"Now I know why Kurotatsu likes black" Ikkun declared. Shiroyan grinned, nodding in agreement. Kurotatsu looked up, staring at Ikkun, then at Shiroyan.

"Hai, hai" Shiroyan agreed, "Me too" he added.

Kurotatsu stared at them with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked. Ikkun and Shiroyan grin at him.

"It's 'Kuro'saki Yuzu-chan, ne?" Ikkun asked. Shiroyan nodded.

"Hai, hai" he said, "Yuzu-chan's favorite colour is black too, ne?" he asked. Ikkun nodded.

"She once told me it" Ikkun confided. Kurotatsu frowned.

"What are you guys talking about?" he repeated. Shiroyan and Ikkun share similar silly grins.

"Kurotatsu has always liked Yuzu-chan" Shiroyan declared.

"And, Kurotatsu never really accepted it until now" Ikkun added. Kurotatsu looked between the baka and the otaku and then sighed.

"You guys are acting weird" he decided.

Shiroyan and Ikkun share grins as Kurotatsu returns to his book.

"We'll be leaving now, Kurotatsu" they said simlutaneously, packed up their stuff, stood and left. Kurotatsu frowned at their actions but said nothing. He then returned to his books and solved the rest of the problems. When he was done he stood and decided to make porridge for Yuzu. As he prepared the porridge, Kurotatsu thought back to why his best friends had said that. Then, as he entered Yuzu's room with a bowl of porridge, a realisation hit him.

'Ah, love' he thought as he sat down next to her and woke her up.

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter. Please review!<p> 


End file.
